


Various Locations

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OT3, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Steve, Smut, Threesome, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they shouldn't. But when arousal hits, there's not much to do about it. And it's not like they get caught. </p><p>Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Locations

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. If you have prompts for this wonderful coupling, my OT3, leave it in the comments below or my Tumblr under a-brits-daily-journal.
> 
> Enjoy!

\---

Their relationship wasn't based solely on sex.

 

No, they had a healthy relationship, based on trust, affection, and mutual respect. Sex just happened to be a multiple-times-a-day thing. It was hard to fight away arousal when your lovers were two supersoldiers, and hard for said supersoldiers when your lover knew what buttons to press to leave you aching in want, and usually wound up mashing said buttons instead of pressing them. So yes, sex was a more than common happening between the three of them. 

 

And if if it took place in public places sometimes, well, they weren't caught.

 

Much.

\----

They had sex around the tower on a regular occasion. It just happened sometimes. If the two supersoldiers came home late at night from a mission, they usually just shed clothes in the common area and fucked there. 

 

Which was what was happening right now. 

 

Tony let his head fall back with a groan as his prostate was rubbed over and over again, which left the perfect opening for Steve to attack his throat; sucking and biting, surely leaving marks. Tony knew it. 

 

Bucky and Steve shared quite a few kinks. Since they were both possessive bastards, they simply  _loved_ leaving marks on Tony, preferably were others could see. They loved when Tony wore their clothing. Ever since they had gotten together, they had grown even more intolerant to others propositioning him, or touching him in an attempt to flirt. But it they had their differences.

 

Steve simply adored the sounds Tony made, the louder the better, and was adamant that he was going to draw out as many he could. Tony used this to get him horny in the first place, making little sighs and groans as he stretched, looking straight at him to be clear that he knew what he was doing.

 

Bucky was undoubtedly an ass man. Whether it was wearing sweats that hung low on his hips, showing just enough skin around his waist to draw attention to it, or bending over to reach for something instead of squatting, or even just arching his back, it never failed.

 

And Tony wasn't without his own. When he was with Pepper, or even past lovers, there hadn't really been any biting or sucking of his skin. But apparently that was a thing for him. And it was  _awesome._

 

So yeah, they were having quite enthusiastic sex right then. Tony was riding Steve at the moment, rolling his hips to draw a groan out of him. The stretch was wonderful, and he felt deliciously full. Before he knew it, he was being man-handled off of his dick and laid flat on his back on the couch, with James pounding into him instead. He clawed at his shoulders, leaving marks that would be healed by sunrise. His sounds got louder and louder as he got closer and closer,  and if the groans he heard were any indication, they were just as close as he was-

 

When the kitchen light came on. 

 

Tony covered his mouth to silence himself as Bucky stilled. The kitchen was a good distance from the common room, but they would probably be able to hear him. Who the fuck was in the kitchen at two in the fucking morning? It was probably Clint, that fucking cockblock-

 

His eyes widened as an involuntary keen escaped him. He looked up into Bucky's mischievous eyes. He wouldn't-

 

He shoved his fist in his mouth to silence the sounds as Bucky continued on. It was dirty and filthy and damn did he love it. It was even worse when Steve decided to join in, reaching around Bucky to pump his cock. He was so close, he was trembling with the force to stay quiet. When the light turned off, and stayed off, he let out the long moan he had been holding in while he came, with his two lovers following soon after.

\----

It was during a break from their monthly debrief on the Helicarrier that this incident happened.

 

Tony hated these debriefs, because where standard debfriefs were only about an hour, they were there for like the whole fucking day during these. And it was usually just the World Security Council and other big wig government officials trying to tell them how the fuck to do their job. And since none of them had ever fought a Doombot, he was not inclined to listen to them at all. It was only Steve's disappointed face when he tried to skip the damn things that kept him there. 

 

Steve and Bucky hated these meeting for an entirely different reason. Because they were required to be in uniform for these meetings, and Tony couldn't wear his armor (Coulson deemed him a flight risk, literally), Tony had to wear his undersuit. Tony found it kind of hilarious how petulant his lovers were over this fact. Tony had assured them that no one was going to put any advances on him now that he was spoken for, but they had just raised an eyebrow and prepared themselves for the inevitable. 

 

Didn't make it any better though.

 

There was always one. _One._

 

The male field agent had been eyeing Tony from his position by the door all morning. His eyes took in every curve that they knew by heart, and Steve wasn't pleased at all. But he had to maintain a calm head to insure that Bucky didn't choke the offender out right on this damn table. That wouldn't pose well in the argument over whether or not he was a hazard to have on the team. But Bucky was looking as if he couldn't give any less fucks, his metal arm whirring dangerously with how tense he was. The fucker's only saving grace was that he hadn't laid a finger on him yet, because if he did, no amount of Steve's restraint would convince him to leave asswipe in one, unharmed piece. So they chose the next best option.

 

The minute Fury announced break, Steve and Bucky approached Tony, and motioned for him to follow them. He did, unsure of Steve's tensed jaw and Bucky's tight fists. He minute they found a dark, secluded area, they pulled him to them, and began attacking him from both sides. Bucky growled against the spot by his ear, sucking and biting and leaving marks. Steve muttered against the base of his neck, pulling his hair to move his head for better access. They each took turns plundering his mouth, leaving his lips kiss swollen and bruised. It was quick, rough, and filthy, and by the time they were finished, they were sufficiently convinced that they had marked him as theirs.

 

Upon re-entering the meeting room, the team took in the sex hair, the dazed look on Tony's face, the multiple marks on both sides of his neck, and the smug-as-fuck smirks the two Brooklyn boys gave the agent, and reacted with varying degrees of humor, from mildly amused (Natasha) to outright hilarity (Clint). Fury just glared with his good eye and turned back towards the screens, too fucking irritatated to deal with this shit right now.

\-----

The time in the limo was a little awkward, but they managed.

 

There were far too many layers of clothing involved, but Tony was well practiced, and jackets were shed and ties undone and sucking Bucky off while Steve was giving as well as he got. He licked a long stripe up the shaft, and Bucky clawed at the seats. Swirling his tongue around the head, before he took as much of him into his mouth as he could. Bucky let out a groan, giving an involuntary thrust into Tony's mouth. It wasn't long before Tony felt the spasms that gave away Bucky's orgasm, and he used his fist to milk him of every drop. 

 

Steve groaned against his shoulder blades, thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own release. It was once Tony came and his walls squeezed around him that Steve came with a shout, hands against the door handle as he fought to keep his full weight off of Tony.

\----

All of these places were well and fine. 

 

They managed to do the deed whenever the need arose, and that was a very good thing. But it was in the private of their floor (Steve and Bucky had moved into the penthouse) that the best sex happened. Against silk sheets, on a bed that could comfortably fit all of them. Where they could fuck nice and slow and deep; where they could make whatever sounds they wanted to as loud as they wanted to. Where any position was comfortable (they found out Tony was _very_ flexible); where any kinks could be discovered or played with.

 

And where there was no chance of Clint screaming in horror as he walked in on them before they could even really truly get started, because that had killed the mood quick as hell.

\----- 

 

 

 


End file.
